Face Down
by Mrs.Taisho-Kiryuu
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have an argument and as always Kagome runs out into the forest. Will Inuyasha finally tell her the truth? And what's with the revenge on Sesshomaru? A lot better than the summary!


Face Down

_Disclaimer__: I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Face Down by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! (Sadly)._

Kagome knew that one day she and Inuyasha were going to be separated, either by the fact she looked like the dead miko Kikyo or because Inuyasha couldn't love a human girl who couldn't even stay upright most of the time, but that doesn't mean that the things he says and does doesn't hurt her. In fact, the kill little pieces of her at a time.

This time was worse than the others. He had actually said he wish it were Kikyo who was there instead of Kagome. Kagome ran off into the woods with her I-Pod in hopes of letting it all out through tears, but she knew she'd still be in pain after that.

She took out her I-Pod and put it on face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and began to sing with the band.

"Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy.  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around.  
I see what's goin' down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror.  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect.  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence.  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown.  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again.  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said, "I finally had enough!"  
Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said, "I finally had enough!"

One day she will tell you that she has had enough!  
It's coming round again!

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!

Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt!"  
She says, "I finally had enough!"

Kagome didn't see Inuyasha watching her. She didn't hear the thoughts that ran through his head.

Inuyasha frowned. Could he really be mentally pushing her down? He was rather mean to her earlier, but he was still upset that the older miko Kikyo had recently died in his arms by the hands of Naraku yet again and this time it was for good.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began as she took out her headphones.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed at the sound of his voice.

"Listen, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me for Koga! I know I've been a jerk, but I'm not used to feeling so confused!" he said.

It was true that the young hanyou was confused. He was sad for Kikyo that she died, but the feelings he once held for her were gone and they had transferred to Kagome a long time ago.

"Inuyasha, maybe it would be better if Kikyo were here. Then you'd be happy and the jewel would've never been broken in the first place," she cried out.

"Damn it Kagome! Are you really that dense? Can you not see who has been the center of my attention really for the last two and a half years? You! When I went to see Kikyo all I could think about is how much I was hurting you, but I had too so this time around she would be happy when she died. I loved her once, but the one who holds my affections is you!" he growled.

"Inuyasha, are you saying….?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi! I am in love with you and you alone!" he shouted.

"Kagome, I… I want to marry you," he added.

"Oh how touching. This Sesshomauru's half-bred brother admits his love for a human! Silly Inuyasha! Even a lowly human could never love a half-breed," Sesshomaru said, laughing.

Kagome had been waiting for Sesshomaru to show up again. He was too mean. Kagome reached in her pocket and pulled out a rosary similar to Inuyasha's except the beads were yellow.

While Sesshomaru was too busy arguing with Inuyasha, Kagome placed the necklace around his neck from behind.

"Hey! What is this, wench?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Beads of Subjugation," Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"What's so funny, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked/growled.

"Oh you will see. Do it Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Oi, Sesshomaru! Down, boy!" Kagome sang in a sing-song voice.

Sesshomaru fell flat on his face and kissed the ground.

"Well, look who's face down now!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, nice to see you Sesshy, but we gotta go _down_ to Lady Kaede's. Down, down, down, down, down!" Kagome said.

"Umph!" was the reply from Sesshomaru.

As Kagome and Inuyasha began to leave Inuyasha turned to his older brother, smiled, and said, "Come to my wedding. It's tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" Kagome said.

"Well, with what I have in mind its better that we are married first," Inuyasha said with a gleam in his topaz eyes.

Kagome blushed and kissed him and for once, neither of them pulled away for a very long time.

~The End~


End file.
